towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Toa Onir
Prolog Turaga Maki schritt langsam auf die große Plattform an der Spitze des Kolloseums von Metru Nui. Die bunt gemischte Matoraner Menge tobte. "Freunde" tönte es in der ganzen Arena, es war die Stimme des Turagas. "Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu können, das gestern Nacht...“ der Turaga legte eine dramatische Pause ein, „ neue Toa erschaffen wurden!". Für die Matoraner gab es nun kein halten mehr. "Nun werden wir sie euch vorstellen!" rief Maki fröhlich. "Oker, der Toa der Erde!". Der Onu-Koro Teil erstickte sämtliche Freudenschreie anderer Teile. "Lokar, der Toa des Feuers!". Die Ta- Matoraner kreischten lauthals. "Helia, die Toa des Wassers!". Für die Ga- Matoraner gab es kein Halten mehr. "Goser, der Toa des Steins!". Die Po-Matoraner machten riesige Wellen. "Sero, der Toa der Luft!". Der Le-Teil schrie so laut das die Erde zu beben schien. "und, Kodek, der Toa des Eises!". Die Ko- Matoraner schrien aus vollem Halse. Die sechs Toa standen noch eine Weile auf der Plattform und ließen sich bejubeln. Im Hintergrund schmunzelte Maki. "Einmal wieder jung sein" dachte er sich, bevor er die Toa zu sich rief. Kapitel 1: Ein erster Auftrag "Nun den. Lasst mich zu erst einige Glückwünsche aussprechen" lächelte der Turaga der Luft. "Ihr seid alle vom Schicksal auserwählt. Wie ihr wisst ist auf der Insel seit Jahren nichts Gröberes passiert. Sie wird von den Vakhis gut beschützt und somit muss ich euch leider bitten, eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen." sagte Maki, der plötzlich seine Stimme gesenkt hatte. "Welche denn?" fragte Lokar vorsichtig. "Ihr müsst auf die Insel Daxia reisen. Dort wird euch der Orden von Mata Nui erwarten." antwortete der Turaga und seufzte. Die Toa tuschelten kurz, dann sagte Helia "Wir nehmen den Auftrag an.“ "Gut" gab Maki von sich zu hören und seufzte noch mal, diesmal jedoch erleichtert. "Und dann hat er mir und den anderen einen tollen Auftrag gegeben" lachte Sero, er redete im Moment mit einem alten Freund. Lewik. "Das ist doch toll, was musst du erledigen?" fragte der kleine Grüne. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen darf" flüsterte der Toa der Luft, " aber ich muss nach Daxia". "Wahnsinn. Du hast einen Geheimauftrag von Maki" murmelte Lewik nachdenklich. "Ja ich kann es selbst noch kaum glauben." meinte Sero. "Ich muss dir aber etwas zeigen" fuhr er fort. "Was denn?" fragte der Le-Matoran. "Mein Toa-Werkzeug. Eine Luftklinge." antwortete Sero stolz und zog seine Luftklinge. Lewik betrachtete sie mit großen Augen. "Und die gehört dir? Mach mal einen Luftstoß oder so" forderte der Matoraner den Toa auf. "Na gut, aber geh einen Schritt zu Seite" sagte Sero, bevor er einmal mit dem Schwert in die Luft schnitt und ein Windstoß, rasiermesserscharf, davon ausging. Ein naheliegender Baum wurde in der Mitte geteilt. "Seid ihr alle da?" fragte Goser seine Mitstreiter. Sie standen alle auf einem Speeder-Boot. Einige Matoraner waren gekommen um den Helden nachzuwinken. "Also ich bin da" antwortete Kodek, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. "Dann los" lies der eigentlich ziemlich stille Oker hören, und löste das seil das das Boot nach an den Steg kettete. Schon seit vielen Stunden schifften sie nun Richtung Daxia. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte wie weit der Weg ist" stöhnte Kodek, begleitet von einem Seufzer des Toas der Luft, Sero. "Maskenkräfte müssten wir auch haben" meinte Lokar plötzlich. "Stimmt " sagte Helia, "aber sie werden den Trägern nur durch bestimmte Gefühle offenbart".“Och schade" seufzte Oker und spielte mit einem Stein. Plötzlich rief Kodek "Land in Sich!". Sofort sprang Lokar auf und staunte erstmal. Der Anblick der sich den Toa bat war unglaublich. Eine wunderschöne Insel voll von bisher unbekannten Pflanzen, das Geräusch von Gukko- Schwärmen, an den schönen Sandstränden mit Palmen konnte man einige fröhliche Ussal-Krabben entdecken. Das Schiff legte an. Als erstes sprang Helia ab, die anderen Toa folgten ihr. "Junge ist das schön hier" meinte Goser und lies sich rücklings in den Sand fallen. "Hier könnte ich eine Weile bleiben" sagte Lokar glücklich als er einige Gukko-Vögel über sich hinweg segeln sah. Doch die Ruhe währte nur kurz. Denn plötzlich traten aus dem Gebüsch einige ihnen bekannte Titanen. Axonn, unfassbar stark, kann Feuerbälle mit der bloßen Hand erschaffen und ist nahezu unverwundbar. Brutaka, riesig und mächtig. Kann mit seiner Doppelklinge selbst den härtesten Panzer knacken. Botar, noch größer als Brutaka, ein führendes Mitglied des Ordens und mit einer mächtigen Strahlenwaffe bewaffnet, sie kann Blitze entfachen. Und schließlich Helryx, die erste Toa, Begründerin des Orden von Mata Nui, und die mächtigste Wasser-Toa überhaupt. "Wir haben euch erwartet" sagte Helryx freundlich. Und obwohl sie so freundlich wirkte klang ihre Stimme so mächtig das selbst ein Felsenross ihrer stimme gehorcht hätte. "Kommt mit" sagte Axonn, seine Stimme klang ebenso gastfreundlich wie die der Toa. "Ok" sagte Helia und folgte Axonn. Alle bis auf Lokar folgten ihr. "Komm mit Lokar. Du bist ebenso erwünscht wie die anderen" meinte Brutaka und gab ihm einen sanften Ruck in die richtige Richtung. "Ähm.. In Ordnung" sagte der Toa des Feuers und folgte Brutaka. "Hier sind wir" sagte Helryx stolz und zeigte auf ein prachtvolles Gebäude. Kapitel 2: Die Bruderschaft der Makuta Es war wirklich gigantisch. 100 Bio hoch, rund, Überall mit Gold und Ornamenten verschönert. Es hatte mehrere Türme, vor dem großen Tor standen ein paar Wachen. Sie überkreuzten ihre langen Speere. "Willkommen zurück Meisterin" sagte die Wach untertänig als Helryx auf sie zutrat. Das Tor ging langsam auf. Dahinter bot sich ein Anblick von dem viele nicht einmal träumen konnten. Eine riesige Halle mit vielen vergoldeten Säulen. Ein kunstvoller Gang, an den Wänden, dem Boden und d der Decke waren überall Runen eingraviert. Leuchtende Runen die längst vergangene Völker darstellten. "Folgt mir" sagte Helryx und ging voraus. Der so lange Gang endete mit einer dicken Holztür. Sie war in der Mitte mit einer Rune die mit Gold nachgegossen worden war verziert. "Wahnsinn" sagte Kodek und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. "Das ist noch nicht alles" flüsterte Botar belustigt zu dem Toa des Eises. Und er hatte recht. Als Helryx das Tor öffnete sahen Lokar und seine Freunde einen schier unglaublichen Anblick. Ein großer Raum, nur von hunderten Kerzen erhellt die an den Wänden und der Decke in goldenen Kronleuchtern hingen. Auch hier waren Runen in den Boden graviert, doch die hier leuchteten mysteriös. "Unglaublich" entfuhr es Goser. An der Spitze des Raumes stand nämlich ein vergoldeter Thron. Das Gold war ornamentalisch geformt. Und es war Helryx Thron. "Nun. Ich sage euch nun weshalb ihr hier seid" begann Helryx. Augenblicklich war es still. " Eine euch bekannte Organisation mit Namen Bruderschaft von Makuta, hat vor einer Woche boykottiert. Ihr neuer Anführer Makhmar hat Arthaka getötet. Sein Handlanger Teridax ist uns in die Fingern geraten. Doch Makhmar ist noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Ihr müsst ihn besiegen damit diese Welt den Frieden wieder findet" endete Helryx, ihre Stimmlage gesenkt. "Verdammt!" sagte Lokar als die Toa das Gebäude verlassen hatten. "Wie sollen wir einen Makuta fangen?" fragte er verärgert. Seine Hände glühten schon fast. "Ganz ruhig. Wir schaffen das schon" meinte Helia sanft. Sie lächelte in Richtung Lokar. "Grrrgh. Bist du sicher " schnaufte der Toa, die Hände immer noch zu Fäusten geballt.“Absolut sicher" antwortete die freundliche Toa. "Dann sollten wir jetzt besser gleich gehen" sagte Lokar zu seinen Freunden. "Ok" gab Oker von sich zu hören. Sein Ok zählte im Moment wohl für die gesamte Mannschaft. Wieder auf dem Schiff reisten die Toa nun zu ihrem ersten Anhaltspunkt. Die Insel Destral. "Wie es dort wohl ist?" fragte Goser aufgeregt. "Ich habe gehört es gibt weder Pflanzen noch Tiere. Nur spitze Felsen brodelnde Vulkane und eine gar finstere Stadt. Dort gibt es Rahi. Die Makuta selbst erschaffen sie. Nur bestialische Kreaturen leben in dieser Stadt. Bestien wie ein Tathorak." sagte Sero mit gesenkter Stimme. "Ich glaube ich sehe diese verdammte Insel. Seht ihr denn dunklen Rauch dort. Das kommt von den Vulkanen, doch die Makuta hindern sie immer am ausbrechen." sagte Goser und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die Rauchfahnen die am Himmel hingen. "hmm...“ sagte Kodek nachdenklich.“Was hmmm?" fragte Lokar verärgert. "Wir sollten einen Plan ausarbeiten. Was wenn wir Makhmar, dieses Ungetüm, gegenüberstehen." fragte der eisige Toa. "Stimmt. Was hast du für einen Plan?" fragte Helia. "Ich dachte mir Lokar attackiert ihn an der linken Flanke, dann torpediere ich von der rechten Seite in seine ungeschützte Magenhöhle.“weiter kam er nicht da Lokar brüllte "Einen solchen Plan versteht doch keiner!". "Ok; ok" entschuldigte sich Kodek. "Land in Sicht!" rief Sero. In weiter Ferne konnte man die ersten Umrisse einer Steinwüste erkennen. Kapitel 3:Destral Als sie endlich anlegte erbot sich ihnen ein schauderhafter Anblick. "Eine richtige Wüste. Nur Felsen und Steine." sagte Lokar verwundert. "Und heiß auch" bemerkte Helia schwitzend. "Find ich nicht" lachte der Toa des Feuers. "Haha...“ sagte Goser sarkastisch, weil Lokar als Toa des Feuers selbst extremer Hitze standhalten kann. Schon seit nunmehr 3 Stunden waren die Toa unterwegs. "Wie lange dauert es denn noch" jammerte Kodek, ihm taten seine Füße bereits weh, und es war auch zu heiß. "Ich glaube dort vorne ist die Stadt. Da steigt Rauch auf" meinte Helia erleichtert da endlich ein Ziel vor Augen war. Doch als sie beim Rauch waren traf der Schock ein. Ein schlafender Tathorak. "Wenn wir ganz leise sind hört er uns vielleicht nicht" meinte Sero vorsichtig. "Genau" pflichtete ihm Goser bei. "Hey Leute habt ihr sie gefunden!" brüllte Oker der in diesem Moment erst um die Ecke bog. Der Tathorak öffnete langsam die Augen. Er blinzelte kurz, dann brüllte er laut, Feuer stob aus seinem Mund. Ein Felsen den sein Feuer traf verglühte. "Verdammt!" schrie Lokar und packte seine Feuerlanze, die er bisher auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte. Der Tathorak schlug mit einer seiner riesigen Pranken nach Kodek, nur knapp konnte dieser sich durch eine Rolle retten. Der Toa des Feuers sprang nun auf die Bestie zu, schwang dabei die Lanze. Mit einem Feuerwirbel endete er diese Attacke, doch auf der dicken Panzerung des Monsters hinterließ selbst ein solcher Angriff keine Wirkung. Goser versuchte das Monster durch das Werfen von riesigen Gesteinsbrocken abzulenken damit Helia es mit Wasser nassmachen, und Kodek es schließlich einfrieren konnte. Doch die Brocken prallten an dem Tathorak ebenso ab wie die Attacke des Toas vorher. Oker fasste einen folgenschweren Entschluss als er die Unterlegenheit der Toa erkannte. "Geht beiseite!" schrie er und rannte frontal auf das Monster zu. "Was hast du vor?" rief Lokar ihm nach, doch Oker hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er war schon fast unter der Bestie. Mit einem Schwung rutschte er unter den Körper des Rahis, schlug die Hände in den Boden und löste ein Erdbeben aus dem die Erde unter dem Tathorak rissig werden ließ. Immer größer wurden die Spalten, und schließlich, mit einem letzten Wutschrei von Oker, brach der Boden unter dem Rahi ein. "Bei Mata Nui, hoffentlich kommt er wieder aus diesem Loch raus" betete Helia verzweifelt. "Der kommt wieder raus und wenn ich selbst in das Loch reinspringen muss" sagte Lokar tröstend und legte einen Arm um die Schulter der Toa. Plötzlich ruckelte es in der Erde. Nur kurz, dann kehrte wieder diese bedrückende Stille ein. Doch da ruckelte die Erde wieder kurz. Nach einer kurzen Pause wiederholte sich das kleine "Beben". "Verdammt was ist da los!" schrie Sero. Er schien besorgt zu sein. Auf einmal schoss aus dem Loch in das der Tathorak gestürzt war, eine schwarze nur schemenhaft erkennbare Gestalt. "Oker!" rief Kodek und wischte sich den Schreckensschweiß von der Stirn. Doch kaum das Oker neben Goser gekrochen war, krallte sich eine riesige Pranke an den Rand des Lochs. Fest waren die Krallen im Boden verharkt, es war also nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit bis das Monster wieder an der Oberfläche war. "Schnell weg hier!" sagte Goser und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand in Richtung Inselinneres. Kapitel 4:Das Geheimnis von Destral "Also wenn nach diesem Hügel nichts ist, dann setz ich mich auf einen Stein" klagte Goser und rieb sich die Oberschenkel. Die Toa waren im Moment dabei einen Hügel zu erklimmen. Und siehe da. Hinter dem Hügel erbot sich der Anblick einer prachtvollen Stadt. "Eine schöne Stadt, schreckliche Bewohner." meinte Lokar geschafft. "Wie recht du hast" sagte Helia. Die Stadt war schön. Sie war wahrlich sehr schön. Viele große Villen, rot angestrichen, mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert. In der Mitte der Stadt ragte ein Turm in die Höhe, noch schöner als das Kolloseum. Die Makuta hatten eine gewaltige Stadt geschaffen, ebenso wie sie Krieg und Zerstörung schaffen. Der Tod Arthaka war ein großes Verbrechen. Dafür müssen sie nun bezahlen. "Na los, gehen wir" meinte Lokar und ging voran. In seiner Stimme lag eine bisher nie dagewesene Kälte. "Ok" murmelte Helia und folgte ihm. Die anderen Toa taten es ihr gleich. Der Weg den Hügel hinab war ebenso unwirtlich wie der Weh hinauf. Die anderen hatten Mühe mit Lokar Schritt zu halten. "Lokar was soll das!" sagte Helia und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. "Was meinst du" Lokars Augen blickten eiskalt in die ihren, und doch schienen sie, sie nicht zu sehen. "Dein Verhalten meine ich" Helia war den Tränen nahe, noch nie hatte der Toa des Feuers jemanden so kalt angesehen wie die Toa eben jetzt. "Gehen wir jetzt, ich hab keine Zeit für so was" schnauzte Lokar und rannte voraus ins Dorf. "Was hat er nur?" fragte Helia den Tränen nahe. Sofort war Sero zur Stelle um sie zu trösten. Und doch rollte ihr Tränen über die Wange. Goser hastete Lokar nach. Da er etwas größer war als dieser, holte er ihn bald ein. "Helia weint. Wir wissen nicht mehr weiter. Was war denn das für ein Auftritt, wie konntest du sie nur so ansehen?" fragte Goser und schüttelte den Toa des Feuers. Doch dieser sah ihn nur bitterböse an. Seine sonst so roten Augen wurden schwarz. Goser ließ ihn los und stolperte zurück. "Wer bist du? Lokar nicht, das weiß ich". "Ich bin ich. Ich habe nur eine Rechnung zu begleichen, und wenn du mich daran hindern willst, musst du mich schon im Kampf besiegen." sagte Lokar, tiefe Schatten legten sich unter seine Augen. "Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder. Was ist bloß hier los. Warum benimmst du dich so komisch?" sagte Goser und stand wieder auf, packte seinen Hammer, der auf den Rücken gebunden war. "Ich werde dich aber keine Rechnung begleichen lassen" fügte er hinzu. "So sei es" Lokars Lanze fing an der Spitze Feuer. "Ich leibe diese Insel. Man muss gar nichts machen, wie automatisch hetzt sie Freunde gegeneinander auf." murmelte Makhmar, als er aus dem Fenster seines Palastes sah und die beiden Toa sah. "Wie recht ihr habt Meister. Und trotzdem bitte ich euch, mich gehen zu lassen und diese lästigen Toa Biester ein für alle mal zu töten" sagte Teridax, er hatte seinen Stab bereits in der Hand. "Geh zu ihnen. Zeige ihnen wozu wir Makuta fähig sind" kicherte der König der Makuta und wies Teridax zur Tür hinaus. Kapitel 5: Freunde gegen Freunde Bevor Goser etwas machen konnte war Lokar bereits auf ihn zu gesprungen. Er streckte die Lanze nach vorne, Goser rollte sich zur Seite. Die Lanze verfehlte knapp seinen Kopf und stach ein tiefes Loch in einen Stein. "Gut das das nicht mein Schädel war" dachte sich der Toa des Steins und schlug mit dem Hammer nach Lokar. Geschickt sprang dieser nach hinten, mit den Beinen gegen einen Stein und drückte sich nach vorne, was ihn wie von einem Katapult geschossen in Richtung Goser fliegen lies. Anfangs glaubte dieser das Lokar wieder mit der Lanze zustechen würde und rollte deswegen zur Seite, doch der Toa es Feuers holte nur aus und Schlug mit der Wucht der Geschwindigkeit seines Sprunges auf die Maske von Goser. Sie hatte einen Spalt in der Mitte. "SO jetzt reicht es!" donnerte der Toa des Steins und schrie dann laut. Die ganzen Steine in der näheren Umgebung begannen zu zittern. Verdutzt blickte Lokar auf den schreienden Goser. Die Steine flogen nun in Richtung Goser, umhüllten ihn wie einen Panzer, doch dann formten sie sich zu einer Faust. Sie raste auf Lokar zu. Zu spät versuchte er auszuweichen. Als die Steine zu Boden fielen, war die Maske des Toas zersplittert. Regungslos lag er am Boden. "W-Was hab ich getan!" brüllte Goser riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Tränen rollten in Strömen über seine erhitzten Wangen. Sie tropften auf die heißen Steine. Plötzlich fing seine Rüstung Feuer. "W-Was?" brachte er heraus bevor er in einem Feuerschwall unterging. Als dieser vorüber hatte ihn Lokar an der Kehle gepackt. "Es ist vorbei. Fast hättest du mich getötet." sagte Lokar so böse das Goser sich vor Angst nicht mehr rühren konnte. Der Toa des Feuers holte aus, in seiner Hand einen Feuerball. Und Goser hätte schwören können das die Augen des Lokar schwarz waren. Kurz bevor Der Flammentoa allerdings zuschlagen konnte, hatte ihn ein Schattenstrahl getroffen und mit einer gigantischen Wucht in die nächste Felswand geschleudert. Mindestens bewusstlos fiel er in den Staub. Teridax hatte den Strahl abgefeuert. "Teridax!" schrie Goser und sprang auf ihn zu. Noch in der Luft packte ihn Teridax mit seinen Klauen und schmetterte ihn zu Boden. Auch seine Maske war Geschichte. Die anderen Toa rannten um die Ecke, sie hatten die Schreie gehört. Da sahen sie Goser und Lokar ohne Masken und bewusstlos, ja vielleicht sogar tot, am Boden liegen. Mit einem Wutschrei schoss Sero drei Luftschnitte auf Teridax zu, doch mit einem Lachen wehrte er sie alle ab. Auch Helia, Kodek und Oker griffen nun mit aller Macht und von allen Seiten an. Doch keine Attacke traf Teridax. Keine einzige. Immer wieder landete er harte Treffer. Plötzlich war alles ruhig. Die Toa-Helden mussten verschnaufen, der Makuta nutz die Pause für seinen Spezial Angriff. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich langsam. "Der will was machen!" schrie Oker und wollte ihn mit seinem Power-Bohrer angreifen. Doch als er in die Nähe des Makuta kam wurde er von einem schwarzen Blitz gepackt und zurückgeworfen. "DU DRECKSKERL!" brüllte Kodek und beschwor aus dem nichts eine Lawine. Sie prallte an dem Unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab, die Blitze schmolzen sie einfach dahin. Kodek war den Tränen nahe. Plötzlich fuhr eine Schattenhand aus der Brust des Makuta packte Helia und schleuderte sie in die Wand in der auch Lokar lag. Doch dann traf ein Lavaball Teridax und warf ihn um. Axonn erschien. "Das wars Freundchen" sagte er kalt. Kapitel 6: Axonn Axonn holte seine Axt aus dem nichts und machte sich daran Teridax zu besiegen. Immer wieder knallte die Axt gegen die lächerliche Klinge des Makuta. "Axonn" zischte Teridax wütend und feuerte einen Schattenblitz, der jedoch nicht viel Wirkung zeigte. "Du bist wohl kräftiger als ich" knurrte Teridax wütend. Als Bestätigung knallte der Titan ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht. Die wertlose Maske zerbrach und der Makuta wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Langsam rappelte er sich wieder auf. Die Schattenhand fuhr wieder aus seiner Brust, packte Axonn wirbelte ihn herum, schlug ihn in den Boden. Kurz bevor er ein zweites Mal zu Boden geschmettert wurde schrie Axonn laut auf. Die Hand zerfiel einfach in der Luft, wie Staub im Wind, und Axonn landete geschickt und behände am Boden. Teridax schoss einen Schattenstrahl in Axonns Richtung, doch er rollte zur Seite und die Energie aus Schatten zischte an Axonn vorbei. "DU lässt nach Teridax" meinte Axonn ruhig, er spielte mit seiner Axt. "Ich werde dich töten!" donnerte Teridax und warf seinen Stab beiseite. Axonn merkte das Teridax jetzt alles geben würde. Teridax schrie noch einmal, eine Schattenkugel gigantischen Ausmaßes entstand, er packte sie mit beiden Händen. Noch einmal schrie er vor Wut und Kraft auf, dann brach ein titanischer Strahl los. Axonn feuerte im Letzten Moment einen Lavastrahl ab. Doch der Schatten schien der Lava überlegen. Axonn brüllte vor Kraft. Staub wirbelte auf, Risse entstanden im Boden unter Axonn. Sein Strahl wurde stärker drängte den von Teridax bis etwa in die Mitte zurück. Teridax schrie und hielt dagegen, Eine schwarze Aura erschien um ihn. Wie Feuer tanzte sie um seinen Körper. Axonns Lava wurde wieder in seine Richtung zurückgedrängt. Mit einem Schrei ging er einige Schritte nach vorne, ein Feuer umhüllte seinen Körper ebenso wie der Schatten Teridax. Noch ein Schrei und dann jagte der Lavastrahl auf Teridax zu als ob er keinen Widerstand hätte. Er explodierte. Die Druckwelle riss selbst Axonn von den Füßen. Also sich endlich der Rauch gelegt hatte war Teridax verschunden. Keine Spur von ihm. Nirgends. "Wo ist er hin" keuchte Kodak als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hat. "Um ihn geht es jetzt nicht" meinte Axonn und richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf“, Wir müssen Makhmar finden und töten. Brutaka und Botar werden uns unterstützen.". "Moment, was ist mit Lokar, Goser und Oker?" fragte Helia als sie die drei am Boden liegen sah. "Die sind nicht tot" sagte Axonn beruhigend, obwohl seine Stimme unsicher klang. Plötzlich tat sich ein Dimensionstor vor Sero auf, er stolperte zurück. Botar gefolgt von Brutaka sprangen heraus, danach schloss es sich wieder. "Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Botar und ging auf Oker zu. "Teridax" sagte Axonn wütend. "Der muss dringend in die medizinische Notfallstation" sagte Botar, Brutaka aktivierte umgehend seine Maske. "Wir kommen zurück sobald es geht. Fang einstweilen alleine mit den Toa an." sagte Brutaka, Botar und er gingen durch das Portal. Dann war alles still. Kapitel 7:Der Orden von Mata Nui greift an! "Wie lange dauert das denn noch" raunte Axonn und zerquetschte einen Stein mit der bloßen Hand. "Gehen wir. wir sind stark genug" meinte Helia und stand auf. Sie saß zuvor noch auf einem kleinen Felsen. Sero stand ebenfalls auf, ebenso wie Kodek. "Nun gut. Aber ich kann nicht noch mal soviel Kraft aufbringen wie bei Teridax. Und seit gewarnt. Makhmar ist noch viel stärker als Teridax. Er wird uns töten, noch nie hat er verloren." sagte Axonn und ging voraus. Aus der Nähe war die Stadt der Makuta noch viel schöner. Überall goldene Verschnörkelungen massive, mit Ornamenten verzierte Türrahmen. Doch sie begegneten während des gesamten Marsches zum Palast in dem Zentrum nicht einem einzigen Makuta. Als sie schließlich vor dem Turm, welcher die Festung des Makhmar war, ankamen staunten sei. Nicht eine Wache stand vor dem Tor. "Das ist ein Hinterhalt" warnte Axonn, doch er ging mit den anderen hinein. Das innere war ganz bestimmt nur eine Kopie des Kolloseums. Alles erinnerte daran, nur das das grau und weiß, gegen rot und schwarz. Gerade als sei in den Lift steigen wollten bleib Axonn stehen. Binnen Sekunden packte er die Axt aus und schleuderte sie gegen eine der Statuen welche Ebenbilder Makhmar waren. Die Axt schnitt den Stein, und auch einen Makuta der in dem Stein steckte. "Der Angriff beginnt!" rief Axonn als Makuta aus allen Steinen kletterten und sie dabei mit Schattenstrählen beschossen. Ein harter Kampf entbrannte und es wirkte nicht so als ob die Toa eine Chance hätten. Die Makuta waren ihnen nicht nur in Sachen Kraft überlegen, nein ihre Elementar Kraft war ebenfalls besser. "Wir haben keine Chance!" schrie Helia verzweifelt. "Haben wir doch" sagte Axonn als er eine Lavadruckwelle erzeugte. Ein Makuta flog nach hinten in eine Wand, sie krachte durch. Nur noch 10 Makuta warnen da. Sie kamen bedrohlich näher. "Das hättet ihr wohl gerne!" brüllte Axonn und schlug nach ihnen. Doch die Schattenwesen wichen nur aus und packten ihn mit Schattenhänden, schlugen ihn K.O., Helia erzeugte einen Wasserschwall um sie von Axonn wegzulocken. Ihre Strähle prallten nur ab. Plötzlich kam ein gigantischer Wasserstrahl von außerhalb und zeriss den Makuta den er traf in Fetze. Helryx. Sie sprang behände durch durch das Loch das ihr Wasser in die Wand gerissen hat. Die Makuta rissen ihre dunklen Augen auf als sie die Meisterin des Wassers sah. Und sie war nicht alleine. Brutaka, Botar und einige neue Gesichter sprangen ebenfalls herein. Einer davon war Hydraxon, Helia erkannte ihn sofort. Die Ordensmitglieder wüteten wie Teufel unter den Makuta die hilflos unterlagen. Als sämtliche Makuta des Geschosses ausgeschaltet waren gingen die Toa und die Ordensmitglieder eine Etage weiter hinauf. Oben erwartete sie eine ganz besondere Überraschung. Makhmar... Kapitel 8: Makhmars wahre Stärke "Ich grüße euch" sagte er fröhlich seine Mundwinke zu einem Lächeln hochgezogen. "Tu nicht so Makhmar" knurrte Helryx und zeigte mit der Waffe auf ihn. "Wenn du es s willst" meinte der Makuta und erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem er bisher saß. "Dann werde ich euch zerquetschen!" sagte er und schoss einen Schattenball auf Sero. er war lächerlich klein. Sero packte sein Schwert und hielt es dagegen. Der Ball krachte gegen die Klinge, explodierte und riss Sero durch eine Wand, ins Freie. "Geht zurück!" schrie Helryx. "Er gehört mir!". Die Toa, und auch die Titanen gingen auf Sicherheitsabstand. Ein Kampf begann. Helryx feuerte einen Wasserschwall, in der Mitte seines Weges traf er auf einen Schattenstrahl. Erbittert gab Helryx mehr Druck und drängte den Schwall auf Makhmar, doch dieser schwankte nur kurz. "Du denkst ich wüsste nicht das dir meine Attacken ebenso zusetzen wie mir deine" Helryx Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Anstelle einer Antwort schoss Makhmar einen weiteren Schattenball. Helryx schoss einen Wasserball, in der Luft kollidierten die beiden Kugeln. Eine Explosion warf die Toa, die eigentlich in Sicherheitsabstand waren, um. "Toa, du bist bei weitem nicht so stark wie du denken magst. Während meine treuen Untergebenen sich mit Schattenhänden, Schattenblitzen, Schattenstrählen und so weiter begnügen, habe ich gelernt alle Fähigkeiten der Makuta zu nutzen. Fähigkeiten von denen du nicht einmal träumen kannst" sagte Makhmar ruhig. Er war um einiges größer als alle anderen Titanen in dem Raum. Sogar größer als Botar. "Ich werde dein Leben aushauchen" lächelte er. Helryx blickte ihn eiskalt an. Kodek erkannte das dieser Blick nur Fassade war. Hinter ihrer Maske legte sich ein anderer Gesichtsausdruck nieder. Angst. Ein Hitzeblick aus Makhmars Augen traf Helryx an der gepanzerten Brust. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf, ihre Beine gaben noch sie sank in die Knie. Makhmar lächelte, lies jedoch von ihr ab. "Das war erst der Anfang" meinte er und der Boden zersetzte sich langsam. Gift. Helryx benutzte ihre Wasserkräfte um zu blockieren. Mit einem Wasserschwall riss sie den Makuta von den Füßen. "Das nützt dir nichts" grinste er als er wieder aufstand. Seine Hände leuchteten schwarz. "Stirb, Toa!" schrie er und hielt die leuchtenden Hände nach vorne. Helryx riss die Augen auf. Die Toa hatte nicht mit so etwas gerechnet. "STIRB!" brüllte Makhmar. Kurz war es dunkel, nur für eine Sekunde oder weniger, dann wieder hell. Helryx lag röchelnd auf dem Boden. Brutaka reagierte als Erster. Er sprang aus seinem Versteck hervor, und schleuderte einen Blitz. Makhmar wur4de getroffen doch nichts passierte ihm. Hydraxon reagierte als nächstes, er warf seinen Sprengbumerang, doch noch in der Luft zerbröselte er einfach. Helia ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Makhmar!" schrie Helia und trat zwischen den Titanen genau auf den Makuta zu. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, so eiskalt wie Lokar sie angesehen hatte. Makhmar wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich werde dich töten, dafür dass du Helryx tötest" sagte sie und schlug ihm mit geballter Faust ins Gesicht, obwohl ihm die Attacken der Titanen nichts anhaben konnten, flog er nun in eine Wand. Ein Krater entstand die Wand wurde spröde. "W-Wie hat du das gemacht!" schrie Makhmar und stand wieder auf. Seine Augen leuchteten. Kurz darauf wurde Helia von einem Hitzeblick in die Knie gezwungen. Plötzlich stand Makhmar hinter Helia und hieb ihr mit der Faust in den Nacken. Auf einmal schleuderte es ihn zurück, Helia stand wieder. Ihre Augen waren weiß, nicht mehr blau. "Toa" meinte Makhmar und hob die Hände in die Luft. Ein bunter Ball bildete sich zwischen den gespreizten Fingern. "Das sind alle Elemente vereint. Alle Kräfte der Natur, der Toa, der Makuta" sagte er wütend. Helia sah ihn bloß abwertend an. Sei formte zwischen ihren Händen einen Wasserball. Der Makuta lächelte beim Anblick des reisenden Wassers. Doch ganz plötzlich stand er hinter ihr und senkte die Arme so dass sie auf ihren Nacken zeigten. Kapitel 9: Kein Erbarmen Makhmar feuerte den Strahl ab, aus der Kugel brach dieser wie ein tödlicher Regenbogen. Eine Explosion zeriss das halbe Gebäude, die gesamten oberen Stockwerke waren zerstört, nur noch Schutt und Asche. Helia lag da. Sie war tot. Die verzweifelten Angriffe der Ordenstitanen und des verblieben Toa interessierten ihn herzlich wenig. Plötzlich traf ihn Feuer, heiß wie Lava, stark wie ein Fegefeuer. Wütend blickten seine roten Augen umher. Lokar stand in der Tür. "Stirb Makuta!" schrie der Toa des Feuers und seiner Hand entfuhr erneut eine verbitterter Feuerstrahl. Geschickt wich Makhmar aus. Lokar schnaufte wütend. "Ich werde dich nicht allein töten!" rief er und sprang mit Feuer um den ganzen Körper auf den Makuta zu. Der Makuta lachte nur, sein Hitzeblick traf Lokar. DOch er blieb wirkungslos. Schnell setzte er seine zerbröseln Kraft ein und hieb nach dem Toa des Feuers. Dieser sprang zur Seite, dei Faust des Makhmar traf nur einen Stein. Lokar der nun seitlich des Makutas stand holte aus und hieb mit Feuer in die Nierengegend des Schattenwesens. "Das nützt nichts" knurrte Makhmar, "Ich bin Feuerresistent.". Lokar schrie und hieb nochmal auf die selbe Stelle, ohne Feuer. Der Makuta schwankte. Lokar sah seine CHnace und kickte mit dem gepanzerten Fuß nochmal auf die selbe Stelle. Makhmar kam langsam aus dem Gleichgewicht, er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Lokar plötzlich vor seinem Kof war, er war gesprungen, und kickte. Der Makuta kippte um nd schlitterte ein Bio nach hinten. Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen. Seine Hände glühten schon wieder schwarz. Lokar schrie und kickte nochmal auf den Kopf des Makuta. Während er fiel hob er die Hände, kurz war es schwarz, danach lag Lokar am Boden, doch scheinbar war er unverletzt. Lokar rappelte sich langsam auf. Ein Schlag von Mahmar schmetterte ihn wieder mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden. Schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzerrt stand er wieder auf, ein weiterer Schlag des Makuta warf ihn wieder auf den kalten Steingrund. Noch einmal drückte er sich in die Höhe, der Schlag der ihm gebühren sollte ging daneben. Lokar lächelte. Er holte aus, die Hand zu einer brutalen Faust geballt. Schon sauste seine Hand auf das Gesicht des Makuta zu. Klatsch!. Makhmar fiel. Schon war er wieder auf den Beinen, doch er wirkte angeschlagen. Makhmar feuerte einen Schattenstrahl auf Lokar. Mit einem Krachen traf er, Lokar schmetterte gegen eine Wand. Schroms! Langsam glitt der Toa des Feuers zu Boden. "DU wirkst stark, doch du bist schwach wenn es hart auf hart kommt" sagte Makhmar eiskalt. Doch gerade als er sich sicher war das Lokar nicht mehr aufstehen würde, stand deiser plötzlich hinter ihm und hib ihn in den Nacken. Makhmar ging in die Knie, mit den Händen stüzte er sich über dem Boden. Er atmete stockend. Der Toa des Feuers trat ihm in den Rücken, man hörte es hässlich knacken. DOch es knackte nicht der Rücken des Makuta, es knackte das Bein des Toas. Makhmar lachte und stieß Lokar zu Boden. Die Ordenstitanen sahen bisweilen tatenlos zu, ja was hätten sie wohl machen sollen. Doch nun durfte man nicht einfach nur herum stehen. Hydraxon griff an doch Makhmar packte ihn am Kopf, drückte den Schädel zusammen bis der Titan ohmächtig war. Botar und Brutaka nickten einander zu. "LOS!" schrie Brutaka, stürzte sich auf den Makuta, noch in der Luft jagte ihm Makhmar den Ellenbogen in den Magen. Brutaka flog stöhnend zu Boden, Botar stand ratlos da. Er lieferte sich ein kurzes Handgemenge mti dem Makuta und war schon nach kurzer Zeit am Boden. Plötzlich stürmten 2 Toa in den Raum. Kodek stand noch imemr da, doch nun waren auch Oker und Goser hier. Der Kampf konnte beginnen. Kapitel 10: Makuta oder Toa Oker lies den Boden unter Mkhmar einbrechen während ihn Goser mit einem Stein bewarf. Makhmar musste sich entscheiden welche der 2 Attacken er abwehren sollte. der Stein zerbröselte in der Luft, der Makuta hatte sich entschieden. Ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Makhmar stürzte Ein Stockwerk hinab, als er dort am Boden lag vereiste ihn Kodek. Oker nahm Lokar über die Schultern, sprang behände in das nächste Stockwerk, geflogt von Goser. "Wir müssen ihn schnell töten" knurrte Goser und schmetterte einen Stein ins Gesicht des vereisten. Das bekam kleine Risse die in den Augen der Toa nicht weiter von belang waren. Doch plötzlich zerbrahc das ganze Eis Mahmar fuhr heraus und bewarf sie mit Schattenbällen. Einige Explosionen machten den Toa schwer zu schaffen. Derweilen öffnete Lokar die Augen. Als er den erbitterten Kampf sah krabbelte er unbemrkt hinter den Makuta. Durch eine gekonnte Drehung am Boden warf er das Schattenwesen zu Boden, Oker nutzte die Chance und ließ Makhmar ein weiteres Stockwerk nach unten brechen. "Das bringt nichts. Wir sind rund 100 Bio über den Boden. Wenn wir ihn aus dem Gebäude werfen ist er tot.2 meinte Goser während er das Loch hinabsprang. "Schö das du auf den Beinen bist Lokar" grinste Oker und machte ein Loch in eine Wand die ins Freie führte. Goser, Lokar und Kodek nahmen ihn und schleppten den schweren Titanen zum Loch. "Bei dem Gewicht wir der bis zum Meeresgrund sinken." stöhnte der Toa des Steins und rieb sich den Rücken. Mit einem Feuerstoß lies Lokar den Makuta nach unten sausen, kurze Zeit später höhrte man ein Krachen. "Denkst du er hat es überlebt?" fragte Kodek unsicher. "Nein, mit dem Gewicht nicht", Gosers Stimme klang sicher und bestimmt. "Sehen wir einfach nach" meinte Lokar und sah das Loch hinab. Und lagt noch eine Staubwolke, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich verflüchtigt. Niemad lag dort Makhmar war verschuwnden. "Verdammt!" schrie Oker und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen eine Wand. Sie brach unter der Wucht seiner Schläge. "Moment, die Ordensmitglieder, wir müssen sie aufwecken. Und Sero liegt noch immer unten am Boden. Ich hoffe das er noch lebt" sagte Kodek schnell und beunruhigt. "Kodek du gehst nach unten und suchst Sero, ich, Goser und Oker versuchen die Ordensmitgliede und Helia nach Daxia zu schaffen. "Gut" meinte Kodek und lief weg, zu den Treppen. "Wir verwenden die Olmak um alle nach Daxia zu bringen" sagte Oker, die beiden Gefährten nickten bloß. Kodek kam angerannt, Sero im Schlepptau. "SERO! Ich bin so froh das dir nichts passiert ist" sagte Lokar überglücklich. Oker hatte inzwischen die Olmak von Brutakas Gesicht gelöst. "Ich weiß wie man damit umgeht" sagte Goser und aktivierte die Maske. Ein Tor tat sich auf. "Schafft alle hier durch" sagte Goser und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ds Tor. Goser und Oker standen in der medizinischen Notfallstation. Alle würden durchkommen hatten dieÄrzte gesagt. Alle bis auf Helryx. Brutaka kam angehumpelt. "Jungs und Mädchen, ich habe einen Auftrag für euch. Findet die Kanohi Ignika, findet sie damit Helryx überleben kann, denn wenn wir sie verlieren überlassen wir die Welt de Chaos" sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Lokar nickte. "Gehen wir zu unseren Booten" sagte der Toa des Feuers. Seine Kameraden folgten ihm. Hier gehts weiter:Letzte Hoffnung: Ignika Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Axonnmaster